conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett, my planet Planet Boyi and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hi United Planets, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, When you write articles please only use the following 2 categories, and only these ones: #Categorize by the name of the conworld #Categorize by what type of article it is (see Help:Policies). Thank you. Tel Loiryn 23:49, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Are you ever going to write United Planets, the article, as a main page for your conworld by the same name? Tel Loiryn 14:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Tel Loiryn 22:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hi United Planets, Thanks for checking by with me - it means a lot. Certainly feel free to start new categories where you see fit. No one else seems to pay much attention to the categorization of their pages, so it certainly won't hurt. Besides, if it's something fresh then maybe it'll be a good thing. Just so you know, from what I can tell no one here is interested in role playing, and I don't know of anyone else here who has a demonstrated interest in new world order themed worlds. Almost no one even bothers to read anyone else's conworld. In short, this project would be ambitious indeed, but if it succeeds it'll help draw everyone on this site closer together, which is of course a good thing. Just make sure you promote the roleplay and make the project newbie-friendly, or else it'll never get anywhere. So go ahead! From what I can see of your work, I'd feel fine with any projects you might undertake - I think you're experienced with conworlding enough to make quality articles. :) Tel Loiryn 17:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Future World Ireland Future World is a great idea! I'd like to carve out a piece of Future World for a country, if you wouldn't mind. The country I'd like to create is called the Celtic Republic, and it's made up of Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Isle of Man, Cornwall and Brittany. I'm still brainstorming the details, but I'd like to base my country on The Troubles in Ireland and Celtic nationalism. Your thoughts? I've created a country in the Nearly Real World called New Cambria. If you'd like, stop by and take a look. Have a nice day. Nkr20 04:28, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Colorada Hi United Planets, I wrote an article for the project you've been working on; it's at Colorada. Please read it and tell me what you think about it. Tel Loiryn 19:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Fourth Reich/New Germany hey there! I just started describing a new nation yesterday, and I wonder if you can add it to your Future World world. It's officially called the "Fourth Reich" by the government, but many just call it the "New German Confederation". Can you mark it on your map? It encompases Germany, Belgium, Denmark, The Netherlands, Poland, and the Russian exclave of Kalingrad. I'm still working on its history and such, but i'll probably be done before the weekend, if I don't procrastinate. Richmondappleeater 02:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! Richmondappleeater 02:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Done the flag, it's on the Fourth Reich page now. Time to add some more history! Richmondappleeater 00:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Zulkavita Hi, United Planets. I was interested in forming my nation into Future Worlds and I was wondering if I could get your permission to do so. If you type Zulkavita on search, you'll find out most of the info I've done for it but I will be adding more info over (possibly) the next few weeks. Hi, I have my flag completed. Now, since I'm a newcomer to Wikia (As a member), could anyone tell me guidance on a image? Okay, my flag is completed. It's on the Zulkavita page. New Lyon Hello United Planets. I have created a nation and have started adding information, but it might take me awhile for I don't usually have to much time in my day. Its called New Lyon and If you could add it to the Future Worlds map as the Duchy of Lyon, I would very much appreciate it. It shares borders and encompases France, Spain, Portugal and Switerland. I'll be working on the history and government as much as I can.Sepctor 03:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for adding my nation, im done the flag and its on the nations page. The government type is a Oligarchy, and the Leader is Ardon Miville. Sepctor 04:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hello. I have edited my flag so its a little bigger. Its on the New Lyon page now. Sepctor 01:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if I right the history of my nation( as in how it developed ) before the year 2000 but the actually nation was officially created after 2000? Sepctor 01:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) That's fine. United Planets 01:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) New Japanese Empire Hi, United Planets I have created a new nation and have started adding info, although I might take a while. It's called "The New Japanese Empire". I would very much appreciate it if you added it. It encompases Japan, Eastern China, Korea and Taiwan. I would very much appreciate it if my color is a shade of red, preferably bright red. My leader is "Emperor Hayashi". The government is an Empire. Tamayomari 21:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi United Planets, I have decided to claim North-West China as part of my nation(The New Japanese Empire). I would very much appreciate it if you add it to my Nation. Thanks Tamayomari 05:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hi United Planets, I have decided to claim Mongolia, Kazastan and Western Russia to my nation(The New Japanese Empire) I would more than appreciate it. Thank You Tamayomari 04:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Republic of South East Asia Hello United Planets, I have made a new nation and started putting info, and it may take a while to finish it. It's called "Republic of South Eastern Asia", although I have made a mistake and would like to call it Republic of South-East Asia, instead of the one i had put. I would appreciate it if you added it on the map. It includes Thailand, Loas, Vietnam, Malaysia, and Indonesia. I would also appreciate it if my area was colour was dark green. The king's name is King Setoi, and the the government type is a Monarchy. Neobender 02:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hi United Planets, I have decided t claim Burma as part of my nation in the Republic of South-East Asia and would appreciate it if you add it to the map. Thank you. Neobender 04:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi United Planets, I've decided to claim the Philippines as part of my nation to the Republic of South-East Asia. I would appreciate it if it was added to the map. Thank you. Neobender 05:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I have finished my flag and I would appreciated it if you would put it on the National Info of Future World page. Thank you.Neobender 01:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Done for you, Neobender. Isseiryu 01:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Cryseria Hello United Plantes, I have created a New nation. It is called Cryseria. It encompases South africa, Botswana, Kalahari, Namibia and Zimbabwe. I would appriciate it if you could make it Lime Green. Loki Okavango is the leader and the gouvernment type is an Oligarchy. Cys1012 United Kingdom of Scandinavia Hello, United Planets: I would like to throw my hat into the Future World ring. I am creating the United Kingdom of Scandinavia (consisting of Norway, Sweden, and Finland). Please add if you wish; thank you. Genius In the Lamp 03:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Italiana Hello, United planets, I've created La Lega Fascista Italiana. Could you please add it to the map? You can see the borders in the article. Thank you! --OsMythos 15:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Igypt Hello United Planets, I would like to create the country of Igypt in Future World. It encompasses Egypt and Isreal. It is Oligarchy. Thank you. Militaryman123 00:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Country Summary Could you please tell me how to make that little area beside the info that says religion, official language, land mass, capital, ect...? Sepctor 02:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) What you can do is go into edit on my nation's page and copy it and paste it to your country's page and just replace all of Everett's info with your country's info. Some of the information to fill in requires some research such as GDP, Gini, Calling Code, Land Area and Population. United Planets 02:49, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Could I have 2 countries? One on Demension 1 and another on demension 2? Sepctor 04:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) You can have more than one country. I use both Everett and Iraqistan. Remember that both dimensions can interact, so it isn't like two separate games. United Planets 04:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I've decided to make another country, it is called the Imperial Nation of Siberia. it encompases the region of siberia including the regions of Irkutsk, Buryatia, Zabaykalsky and Amur. The leader is Yuri Boriovich and it is a Kratocracy. If you can make it bronze-ish/light brown color, I thank you in advance. Sepctor 04:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ConWorlds United Planets, I would like to ask you how to make a conworld here on this wikia that others could participate in like future world or 20x Universe? Sepctor 01:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) You simply come up with an idea and make a page for it, describing what it is, the rules, how to play, etc and then wait for others to join. United Planets 13:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) That's cool. Have you notified everyone else of those changes? Tel Loiryn 15:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Chronological order Hi United Planets, About the chronological order for Future World Events 2009, it's really awkward to have months be listed from bottom to top and for events within months to be listed from top to bottom. Like on that page currently, the truly current events aren't at the top as you say you'd want it. It's not at the bottom, which is easy to scroll down to. No, it instead ends up in the middle, because we have two months right now and it's at the bottom of the top. Events both above and below it are both older than it is. Which is really weird. I'd suggest we simply have it go in top-down chronological order. It makes the most sense that way, and it's really and easy modification; just move the month sections around, not each individual line item within it. Sound all right to you? Tel Loiryn 04:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Meh, I don't really mind which way it is. United Planets 04:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Survey Hey United Planets, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, that incident with LordOFawesome was interesting ;) Tel Loiryn 17:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) heh dammit i am i human being you nowLordOFawesome 15:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Interact, ;) Hi United Planets. I just made up in Cascadia that scientists discovered that the fault in Pacific is about rupture and cause a tsunami in Cascadia, do you know if Everett or America have technology to stop this, because Cascadia doesn't. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You're going to destroy your country already? The only anti-tsunami plan Everett has, has never been tested, which is to set off fusion warheads to generate a counter-tsunami that would smash against the incoming tsunami, negating it's motion, effectively stopping it. United Planets 19:25, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :No, but it would happen sooner or later right? So I made the tsunami coming. And, a fusion warhead would make the tsunami go in all directions no matter what, like this: < O > and it would hit Cascadia anyway. Any other ideas? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Apparently, the New Japanese Empire or the Imperial Nation of Siberia have a bomb that when detonated, instantly freezes everything into ice within a certain radius. The use of such a weapon against a tsunami would freeze it in place. You'll have to acquire the technology from those countries, I don't remember which one has it. United Planets 19:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :How about some sort of water pulse towards the tsunami using the Tidal power plants we use in Cascadia to slow down and weaken the tsunami? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) New Germany has Deuterium that can release large amounts of energy, if we can make a large railgun with Deuterium, we could blast air aginst the tsunami and neutralize it. Also, the region Cascadia lies in hardly ever experiences any tsunamis, believe me, I live in Vancouver. And, isn't it kind of illegal to make a fault rupture and create an earthquake if it didn't happen in real life? Richmondappleeater 01:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Have you heard about the pacific fault that has been building up stress? Anyway, the Deuterium is a good way to block a tsunami, I don't like Fusion weapons at all. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Natural disasters aren't against the rules, though it is recommended that you just wait until something happens for real. If the disaster effects more than just your own nation, like a global disaster, it has to be voted on by the players and must get 100% approval. If even one person says no, the disaster can't happen. As for stopping the tsunmami, I'd say either the fusion warhead detonation plan used in a "directed explosion" method would work or using New Japan's freeze bomb would be the best bet. The railgun idea is impossible. Tsunamis are completely underwater forces. Unlike a tidal wave that you can see on the surface like a massive wave, tsunamis travel under the water and out of sight until the moment they impact the surface, in which they then rise up. Blowing wind won't do anything. A directed explosion from a fusion warhead would generate a tsunami in the opposite direction that would crash into the incoming one and negating it. Directed explosions are basically an explosion that is detonated in a way that the explosion blasts outward in one single direction rather than in all directions. United Planets 01:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Why do you think Fusion weapons are so awesome?? They are just as bad as Nuclear weapons, but don't have radiological aftermath and that's good. But, the freezing water technique is good. And, I'll wait until it happens for real. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You asked me to help you stop a disaster that you want to have happen. I gave you your choices on how to stop it. If you don't like the directed explosion method then you leave yourself with one choice, freeze bombs. Ask the The Imperial Nation of Siberia for some freeze bombs. United Planets 01:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I am waiting to have it happen in the real world, instead, though. And I will try studying freeze bombs by myself. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Good one TimeMaster, waiting for all us Vancouverites to die before using a fusion bomb to stop a tsunami in a virtual world. D: Richmondappleeater 06:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ramzan Kadyrov Where did you get Ramzan Kadyrov being the Russian president? I don't remember him being elected, and I found out he violated civil rights so are you using it against Russia? I don't think he got elected, so why did you say he was president? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Back when Future World first started there was only Everett and Iraqistan. After the Everett-Russia War another player "Hellerick" joined the game unofficially. He took control of Russia as a blank nation and had a new President elected to office. He happened to choose Ramzan Kadyrov. I don't know why he would choose a terrorist as a President but he did. "Hellerick" has long left the game after breaking the rules repeatedly. United Planets 01:52, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Would it be Ok to kick Kadyrov out of office in Future World and replace him with a better person, or it is definitely too late? If it's too late, could you start a war with Russia or kill Kadyrov someway? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, since anyone can control blank nations, it is up to you if you want to remove Kadyrov from power. Of course, Everett could send in the Militant Forces and assassinate him but either way is up to you, since you seem to control Russia now. United Planets 02:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Is there a way to alter history so he never became president? Or can we just make him step down and be replaced by this awesome and respected Russian person? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well, we're definitely not going to alter history but we can have him give up office, impeached or killed. United Planets 02:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I think in a week or so, he should just resign and be replaced by a much more reasonable person to hold office, and someone who likes Zulkavita so the two countries can have an alliance. Either that or just do nothing at all against Kadyrov. Or, we could have a war, that would be fun for a day or two and then it would get boring. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 02:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *Everett sure is touchy. If we ever planned on using World End on you, why would we announce that we created it? o.0 Sun Ling 22:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) New Japanese Empire Leaving I'm not Tamayomari, but at school, he asked me (Isseiryu) to post that he's quite busy and stuff (He got off unlucky, with the steriotypical asian parents, the "Work work work work work work work work work...(hours later) Alright you can play. NOW YOU SLEEP!" kind of thing.) So he's quitting, and he wanted me to take over the New Japanese Empire for him, but I don't think I can. I have two solutions, which is that the New Japanese Empire kind of falls into obscurity, or I integrate it into a Taiping-Japanese Empire. Which would you prefer? Any nation that leaves is broken back up into the original territories and nations it came from. New Japan would simply revert back to Japan, North Korea, South Korea, Kazakhstan, China and Mongolia. I think that merging Taiping with New Japan would result in a ridiculously large nation. New Japan should just break up. If you want, you can integrate the rest of China into Taiping but any more than that is quite large. Should I do that? Add China to Taiping and break the remaining nations down into their old selves? United Planets 22:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if I integrated the rest of China AND Japan? Isseiryu 11:07, 3 April 2009 (PST) Sepctor has taken Mongolia and Richmondappleeater has taken China and created the Union of Chinese Socialist States. Japan is still open to be used. United Planets 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC)